Miss Rarity
by GayZombies
Summary: (Male)Applejack x Rarity. Pretty short, there's nothing to summarize.


Ths fanfic is based on the picture here:_ tinyurl com /apmhyog_

* * *

I didn't know what to do with the evening, so I went out with Rainbow Blitz. He told me about a great place called _"The Glorieux"_ where we could have a drink and a nice show. I didn't know the place nor the area but I didn't think that RB would bring me to a hell-like local, so why not going with him?

When we arrived, it was completely different than I expected. There were drinks and it was pretty nice, but the show was not exactly what I had in mind: It was pretty much a strip club.  
"What are we doing here?!" I asked my friend who bought us a beer and sat down.  
"Dude, relax! The beer and the food here is great and the show is pretty cool too." He replied.  
"Yeah… No… But… Dammit, you know I hate these places!"  
He just laughed and took a sip from his glass.  
"Right, right, but come on. The girls here are hot and most of the time they have more clothes than in the bars we were in before. Also, it's funny here."  
I stared at him for a while before I sighed and drank too. He was right, the show really was a show just like in a theatre. And it was quite funny. But I still couldn't stand watching a woman undressing herself in front of so many men.

"And next, your favourite, the queen: Miss Rarity!"  
The men started clapping much louder than they did before and Blitz grinned at me before he looked up to the stage again.

Then I saw her: Long wonderful hair, eyes as blue as the sky and a body like an angel.  
My mouth was literally open for the first 3 minutes and I felt like my heart would jump out any second. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  
And unlike the most other performers, she sang live while dancing and her voice… Her voice was like heaven and hell at the same time, trying to take my soul.  
I didn't pay attention to her movements or how she showed more and more skin. I just looked at her face and already felt like I was going to pass out.

At the instrumental part, I finally could think again. She seemed to notice me for some reason and chuckled. Then she winked at me and I felt all the blood in my body rushing into my head and looked away embarrassed. That was surely just part of her show but I still felt like the happiest man in the whole universe.

And before I knew what was happening, the curtain dropped and the music stopped.  
"AJ? You alright? Or are you having a boner or something?" Rainbow Blitz laughed as he clapped and took another sip.  
"No, I…just…" I started and stood up. "I need some fresh air."  
He wanted to stop me, but I rushed outside and took a deep breath. What was happening to me? My heart still raced and it even hurt when I just thought about her smile. And I was still blushing!  
"Are you alright?" somebody asked me from behind, coming closer.  
"Yeah, yeah I just… needed a break." I answered before I looked back. Of course, it was her, _Miss Rarity_. I my cheeks turned even redder than before and I looked away again.

"O-Oh it's you… S-Shouldn't you… prepare yourself f-for your next performance…?"  
She chuckled.  
"No, there's no need to. I only perform once an evening." She answered. "Why are you here? You just came in, didn't you? Nobody would enter such a place just to leave again after a while."  
"I… I don't… know, actually…" I said thoughtfully. She suddenly stood in front of me and smiled.  
"How come that you're not looking at my breasts?" She suddenly asked just when I thought that our conversation couldn't get awkwarder.  
"H-Huh?! That… I… I-It's rude just to look at a woman's body, w-while she's talking to you!" I said, even though I never really took that saying serious. She chuckled.  
"What a gentleman you are. And why didn't you do that when you saw me on stage?"  
"I… Uhm… Well…"

I couldn't find an answer nor an excuse for that and scratched the back of my head bashfully. She chuckled again. I would normally find it kinda annoying hearing somebody laughing again and again, like a certain somebody from work, but the way she did it was just so sweet and I hoped that she would never stop.  
"You're adorable." She smiled at me and took my hand. "Maybe we could go out sometime? How about tomorrow?"


End file.
